


Wheels on the Bus

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barry Allen(mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Family, Fluff, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supercorptober Day 11 Prompt: YellowKara and Lena are seeing their kids off to their last day of school, and they're having a hard time dealing with it.





	Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled to know what to do for the prompt "yellow" so this is what I came up with, I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Mom I'm fine." Yvonne mumbled as she ducked out from under her mothers hands. 

Lena sigh and brushed her daughters blonde curls again anyway. "Baby it's your last day of school, like ever can't you just let me have this." Lena sigh. 

Her daughter had Kara's hair but was otherwise the spitting image of herself, right down to the piercing green eyes that she was currently rolling at her mother. 

Yvonne grumbled something before standing still again and letting her mother fuss. "Where's Mama?" She asked after a few minutes. 

"I think she's trying to rangle your brother." Lena spike honestly as she pulled her daughter against her chest. "I love you so much sweetheart."

Yvonne returned the hug, knowing both her mothers were struggling with the fact that she would be put of the house in a few months, and her brother would be following just two years later. "I love you too mom. You know I'll come visit." She reminded. 

Lena smiled and kissed her forehead. "What's the point of owning a multi billion dollar company if I don't get to see my daughter whenever I want." She grinned. 

Yvonne laughed, pulling back when she heard Kara hollering from the stop of the stairs. 

"Seamus I swear to Rao get your butt out of the bathroom. You have to be ready for school in ten minutes and don't even think about using our powers. You're still grounded remember!" She hollered at him. 

She made her way down the stairs when he grumbled some sort of response. "He's definitely going to use his powers." Kara sigh as she met Lena and gave her a quick kiss. 

Lena chuckled at her. "Well like mother like son." She smirked. 

Kara sigh and rolled her eyes, looking exactly like Yvonne when she did so. "Already for your last day of school?" Kara asked her daughter with a smile. 

Yvonne nodded. "Yup, I'm meeting up with some friends after school too, gonna go to the beach and jump off the pier." She grinned. 

"You're what?" Lena asked. "You are not jumping off the pier it's so dangerous! Kids die doing that."

"Mom I'm literally part alien." Yvonne pointed out. "I'm not a human and I'm not gonna die, besides if I'm there and something happens I can help." She reminded. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at her daughter, she hated the use of logic against her but her daughter did have a point. "Fine but if anything goes wrong you use your watch. Deal?" 

Yvonne held up her wrist showing the watch that matched her mothers, the Supergirl beacon hidden under the watch face. "Deal." She agreed. 

Seamus came bounding down the stairs seconds later, giving his moms a wide smile. "Morning moms." He grinned and kissed them both, his hair was dark like Lena's but had one unique feature, one of his eyes was Kara's right blue, while the other was Lena's green. 

"You're all ready for school?" Lena asked. 

"Yup, dressed, bag packed, I'm even wearing clean underwear." He smirked, much to the disgust of his sister. 

"I best hope you always wear clean underwear." Kara spoke pointedly. 

"You guys are way too serious, you need to lighten up more."

"Oh we'll lighten up alright, as soon as you two have your butt on the bus, which is-"

"Turning down the block we know mom we can hear it too." Both kids said in unison. 

"Well so much for my cool tricks." Kara spoke as the four of them walked to the door. "Your uncle Barry is coming over with the kids this weekend so please don't make too many plans." Kara added as she opened the door. 

"Love you!" Kara and Lena called out as their kids climbed the steps of the yellow school bus. 

"Love you back!"

As soon as the door closed Lena all but burst into tears. "Oh sweetheart." Kara frowned as she pulled Lena against her chest. 

"Our kids growing up sucks." Lena spoke factually, relaxing as Kara's strong arms wrapped around her. 

"I know it does. But it also means we did a good job with them." Kara spoke and kissed her quickly. "Besides Seamus will hang around for a few more years, and I'm sure Yvonne will visit when she can." 

"I know you're right but I still don't like it." Lena sigh as she pulled back to wipe her face. "What time do you need to be at work?" Lena asked as she looked up at her wife. 

Kara tilted her head. "Why don't we take a day and watch movies, we can finish off that lemon pie that Kelly and Alex made." She grinned. 

Lena laughed and nodded. "You and your food." She teased before stepping forward again and leaning into Kara's strong arms again. "Hug first." She whispered. 

Kara smiled and held Lena again, keeping her held protectively. "The kids will be okay; we'll be okay too." She promised. 

"I know." Lena assured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
